Call Me By My Name
by Kasmik AliSaunden
Summary: Midori is the 15 year old daughter of the legendary Inuyasha and Kagome, who has mysteriously disappeared over the years. Alone and tougher than nails, the young half demon learns to live on her own. But when evil calls, only mommy and daddy can help...


I know its been a while, but i had serious things that came up... I'm sorry i haven't been updating regularly, but please be sparing. Also, its not a good idea to harrass an author if they don't update. Some anonymous person kept doing it and only made my situation worse. Theres a better way to get me tp feel well wnough to update! Sheesh. Just kidding. enjoy!! (I will be updating this one as well as the others in no time at all)

* * *

It's better

My fingers hung by my side curled in a devilish fist. The wood of the trunk before me splintered in my caked blood, and I could feel my knuckles burn with its iron pain. My lungs had scrunched like many needles had pricked them, as my pants grew greater and greater. But I was determined, I would tear that tree down if it were the last thing I did today. I needed to be stronger, that was the goal.

I continued to hack at the tree with my fists until a seductive voice from the top of the giant plant called me from my angered fog.

"You look like _them_." The voice cooed. I stopped my obsessive punching to look up into the leaves as they fell down to tickle my sensitive nose. High in the leaves, a woman stood. I could make out her blackened scent. She smelled heavy of a charred grave, the soil enriched with death crawler insects. Above all the smells, I could smell a stench of clay faded baked. Her face was foreign to me, but she had a certain beauty about her that seemed like second nature. Her robes were the freshest white and crimson blood. Slung between her breasts was the strap for a quiver of arrows. Her bow however was held in a firm grip, as if it were her second hand. This woman was a priestess… frozen on earth with satin dead. She looked down at me with cold hard eyes, her soul collectors orbiting around her like distant planets. I wanted to flinch with alert fear, but her presence was too alluring.

"What is it that you want?" I asked her sternly. My voice came out in a thicker tone than I wanted, and she stiffened by its harshness.

"You have confirmed your identity young girl," She hissed. "You are the daughter of one of these lands most fearless. They have silently arose from these woods and trees, and disappeared just as they came. They have pulled us from the darkness only to have fate claim them in the end of their service. You my dear, are their offspring." I couldn't be them. I couldn't have been given such an honor in the blood with in my veins and dripping from my bleeding knuckles. No…I was a half demon. Born out of one unintentional night… There could never be a monster in this world that looked as I did. I am alone. I have no one. That's my fate….

Although her eerie presence raised the hairs from my neck, I couldn't continue my training with her standing there. She was starting to irritate me by her crushing silence.

"What exactly do you want priestess!" I snapped once again. I wasn't exactly in the mood for useless information. Especially if it wasn't true…

The women smirked at me. Seeing her pink lips curl into a stony grin was almost disturbing to watch. She stepped off the branch, and I didn't even hear when she touched the ground. The only hint I got was when the branch groaned at her slim weight and rocked slowly. She stood in front of me, lips gaped open, hands outstretched.

I couldn't depict her movements, but I felt ice on my wrist, and my feet sliding against the grass with her tugging. She pulled me roughly through the forest, and I could feel my feet drag at her quickened though she did so calmly, I remembered only screaming once at her pulling.

"Ow! Let me go," I cried out. "That hurts!" I pulled and yanked on her grip, and I could see her veins swell with strength.

She pulled me along silently and swiftly, and I continued to struggle. Whatever she had wanted me for was most likely something that I wasn't willing to say yes to. However, she continued, and I let her…

We had reached the edge of a clear small stream, when she had released my wrist. I wanted to run for my life as soon as she let go, but she knew my movements already. Her hands quickly went into action, and she gripped painfully to the back of my neck…just as a bitch does to her pups….

I remembered how sharp she grabbed me, and soon, she had her other hand on my shoulder. The women pushed so heavy on my already sore muscles, that I had no choice but to collapse on my knees, and fall onto the muddy bank of the stream. I could feel the plush of the soaked earth and water chill me up to my mid thighs, and most importantly, I felt her forcing me closer to the water's surface.

So here I was. I was on my knees with water pulling up to my thighs, scared to tears, and in the choke-like grip of a stranger woman. Actually….a strange dead women…

The priestess leaned me in closer to the waters surface, and finally, I saw my face. Staring back at me was a girl. Her eyes were a yolky sunkiss gold. Her hair was lengthy, and the dark grey strands met the waters surface. Her cheeks were a reddened blush color, spotted in blood dirt. Of all her features, her ears outnumbered them. They were upright slick dog ears, lowered at her fright.

The girl in the water….was me…

Why…. Why did she make me do this? Why would this high powerful priestess tease me and hurt me with false words. Why would she bring me to kneel in the mud and show me the monster that I am?

Angry, I gripped my cut fist tightly and cold feel the heat of the blood warm my palms. Mud squished between my fingers from under the water. I couldn't take it. With rage, my fist rose and I spun around to beat her---

But I wasn't fast enough…

She moved from off of me and let her arrow fly… I watched the thin arrow fly swiftly through the small space of air between us…

….right before it met my side….

I remembered the pain as I fell back ward into the water. I hit the swampy surface lying to see the setting sky. The mud and water cushioned me as I bled… and my limbs had sprawled out with the blood. I tried to lift my head to see her, but the pain rippled through me in bursts. I remembered crying out to her.

"Priestess…..why? Why did you do this to me….?" I asked her. My shallow breath had begun and my hand fell to my bruised hip. I tried to move or turn, but she had struck me in such a way, it only made the arrow go deeper into my side.

And so she watched me….

I only wished that I knew what she was thinking when I could see that she had moved over where I iay. Her face mirrored the epitome of blankness. She continued to watch me….

Finally, she began to speak in that same haunting voice of hers.

"Girl," She began. "you have that arrow in your side because you attacked to rashly. You bared you fangs to me, therefore you needed to be punished. I will leave you here now." I watched her as she left. Her feet seemed to produce evaporating footsteps.

This is the time when I started to panic. I looked up at the falling sun, lonely, in the fields. I gasped and attempted to sit up. Then moon made its arrival. It _new _arrival….

And so I watched as my claws slowly began to shorten… and my grayish hair began to become bright with black. Afraid to move, I simply just closed my eyes and rested. Maybe….just maybe….a wild animal would come out of the forest and kill me while I'm defenseless…

It was better… much better…than being a half demon girl…

* * *

First chapter!!! Next chapter coming soon!!!


End file.
